Waiting
by Lifeless Eyes
Summary: “I did wait Sora! I waited everyday for five years! Five years Sora! Don’t tell me to wait anymore I’m done!” She didn’t want to love him anymore. She didn’t want to need him anymore, she didn’t want all the pain that came with being with him, she didn’t


A/N Um… so it wasn't till recently that I became fascinated with Kingdom Hearts. They mere concept intrigued me though. So this is my first story tell me how it goes.

Waiting

Chapter one

Logic would say he's never coming back, love would say he is. Five years is an abundance of evidence that logic should win. Yet there she remained, staring off into the distance as though if she kept staring hard enough she would see a ship come into a view. The sky was painted like a memory she remembered all to well, and the cool breeze that that embraced her made the realization of loneliness that more prominent.

"_I'm always with you…." _So where was he now? How long had she stood at the edge of where the sand and the tidal waves meet? How many days had she spent hoping and patiently waiting? How many? Everyday since he left would be her reply. Her violet eyes portrayed a flicker of hope that was dwindling into nothing. So why then was she hanging on? Why had she not moved on with her life, and tried to find someone else to fill the void that he left?

"_I promise I'll come back to you!"_ oh…. That was why. Her heart refused to even think for a second that he wouldn't return. No matter how many days, no matter how many years, if it cost the rest of her life she'd wait. Her faith in him was too great to fall and her love for him exceeded logic and reason. Some might say she was wishing on a star that could not hear her. Maybe she was, but as she gazed at the darkening sky she let the memory of his voice and his arms surround her. It was times like these that made the pain a little more bearable.

Her auburn locks had grown, and she had matured greatly. She was fifteen and thriving in beauty, however her eyes told a weary story. One that was aged and forgotten to all other's but herself and…. him. So here she stood waiting for him to come back so that when he did she could welcome him with open arms. She was waiting so that she could see his clear cerulean eyes staring back at her with over joyous relief. Most of all though, she waiting for him to return and fulfill his promise that he made to her all those years ago, so that she could smile at him and say, "You kept your promise!"

Some may call her foolish and childish, but only someone wise could know the true meaning of what it meant to love. Many laughed at her, told her he was never coming back and if he did, he'd probably forgotten all about her. But she knew he hadn't, something in her heart just old her otherwise and she couldn't come to believe that he would forget such a thing. She smiled and laughed as she thought of his boyish face and his determination to save the world, his heart was so pure and selfless. She only prayed that he returned to her in such a state. The cold air caused her to shiver, her violet eyes blinked as she realized she was no longer watching the sunset anymore. Taking one more glance at the crystal clear ocean she turned to walk home. Her foot steps made a soft patter on the ground as she walked. Breathing in deeply she looked at the place of her upbringing. Not one thing was out of place, all remained as it had the day he left. Her heart clenched and she grimaced, at times she wished he would of taken her with him. That way she could of gone with him and known he was alright. She knew though, she knew this was something he had to do without her, she would have been a burden anyways. She laughed softly, as recalled how many times she berated herself about not going with him.

As she rounded the corner to her home she gazed up and the black sky, she gasped never in her life had she seen so many stars at once! It was beautiful beyond compare, the night sky was like a shimmering blanket covering the earth. She felt a sad smile tug at her lips, was he looking at the same sky? It was in this moment that she felt a sense of comfort wash over her as she gazed at the sky, this was her way of connecting with him, he was staring at the same sky that covered her and all the worlds he traveled to. Softly very softly she whispered to the wind, praying that maybe it would reach his ears…. four words. What those four words are you can only imagine, only that they where from the depths of her heart.

Opening the wooden door with chipped paint she walked in. Her eyes felt tired as did the rest of her as she slowly made her way to her room. Lying down on her bed she gazed out the window that had a clear view of the ocean. The moonlight played shadows across her wall and the sound of rushing water soothed her to sleep. In her dreams she could see him again, in her dreams he was real and home safe in her arms again. Only in her dreams though could she talk with him, and even then she didn't know if the Sora in her dreams was just a figment or actually him. It was the escape from her lonely reality that gave her hope though, hope that he would one day return to her.

In another world someone else dreams meant the same to him.

Kairi opened her eyes to the sunlight that streamed through her windows and sighed. Blinking she rubbed the sleep away from them and rose. Yawing she reached her arms over her head and she stretched. Walking towards the kitchen she put on a kettle to make some tea. While waiting for the water to boil she went in to her room and chose her clothing for the day. When she was finally pleased she went back to the kitchen in time to hear the kettle whistling softly, indicating it was ready. Pouring herself some tea she grabbed a bagel and began her morning routine of breakfast.

When she had finished she made her way towards the ocean. While walking down though, she caught sight of a couple laughing in each other's presence. Smiling sadly she continued to walk on, even though her heart clenched at the sight. Shaking her head her auburn locks followed softly whipping her in the face. Kairi's eyes once again filled with hope sat down in her usual spot to gaze out into the distance. The Sun sparkled on the ocean. It's reflection fragmented made it seem like diamonds all across the surface. A gentle breeze blew past her as she began to hum a simple tune. She closed her eyes and let memories of better days wash over her. The first one that always came to mind was their secret spot. She smiled the picture was as detailed at the moment it happened. His goofy grin made her heart skip a beat in her chest, the picture still causing butterflies to swarm in her stomach. Once the memory ended a new one began until came to the last memory she had of him. The memory of his promise to her the one he had yet to fulfill. Would he ever? She wondered. Would he ever come back to her? A shred of doubt appeared and she immediately abolished the thought. Scolding herself for thinking so wrongly. He would…. He had to…. He promised…. What if he didn't? Oh God what if he didn't.

For the first time Kairi could feel the near panic begin to try and consume her heart. Looking around Frantically she tried to tell convince herself that she was wrong, that Sora would never break a promise. She began to fail miserably in her attempts and suddenly tears of doubt, frustration, and anguish fell from her eyes. She gazed off into the distance to try and capture some fragment of hope, but none could be found. The vast ocean remained empty and calm, not even as stir. Kairi realized for the first time, that she had been waiting five years and there wasn't one thing to tell her he was coming back other than his promise. But what good was a promise if he it was broken?

Falling to her knees she wept, wept for her naivety, for her loss, for the last five years she spent waiting. Waiting on someone was obviously not coming back for her. Her heart felt shattered and the pain just kept seeping in as did the truth. But truth hurts right? How could she have been so stubborn to think such childish thought? How? How did she let some false hope rule her life? He was gone and he was never coming back. Furiously wiping the tears from her eyes she stood and turned from the ocean. Not even glancing back for second. She had denied herself life for five years…. Though her heart screamed at her to reconsider, she ignored it.

"Goodbye Sora…. I'm done waiting," and she walked off leaving only a one tear to drop to the ground. If she had stayed though, she would have seen in the distance a ship come into view.

Kairi smiled with new determination to go and have fun at the party she had been invited to this weekend. She had originally turned it down, but with new found truth she dressed herself up in what seemed ten years and arrived at the party. Smiling she was greeted with surprised eyes and then a hug. Quickly she was pulled in, the music blared and the adrenaline rush was evident in the mass of teenage bodies. Yet she found herself losing reality to the sound of music, her hips swaying seductively to the music that called out to her heart. Her blood rushed and pumped as she continued to move. Perhaps it was he way to forget, forget that she felt as though she should be still waiting on the beach. So she continue shoving the ocean and everything that came along with it to the far corners of her mind.

She never noticed the cerulean eyes watching her with amused enjoyment. So long, it had been so long, and there she stood not but ten feet away from him. She was beautiful, fully matured into what a young woman should be. There was not a moment that he hadn't thought of her, not a second that he didn't replay every memory he had with her. Tonight he'd complete that promise, tonight she was his. After the first song ended the mood changed to a more romantic song that lovers would share. Coming up behind her, he saw she was going to go sit down, swiftly h drew her back to his well built chest and gently took her hands into his. Wrapping his arms around her with her arms entangled with his, he pulled her tighter.

Kairi stood shocked for a moment. She had been about to sit out the song when strong hands had pulled her back. Craning her neck to catch a glimpse of her mysterious dance partner she was evaded. A deep husky breath fell upon her neck causing her to shiver in delight.

"Who may I ask is taking the pleasure of dancing with me?" She asked softly, and amused smirk playing on her all too kissable lips. A deep chuckle came, the breath tickling her ear.

"Guess Kai," Kairi gasped as her heart began to beat rapidly. No…. it couldn't be. He was gone and never coming back. She had made the decision to let him and everything they had go. Yet the ever familiar voice called back to her though deeper it as still somewhat the same. The arms where stronger, he was taller, and probably more handsome than she remembered.

Tears threatened to fall down her flawless cheeks. Her eyes were wide and praying. Closing them softly she felt a trickle down only to feel a pair of warm lips kiss it away. Shakily her breath catching in her throat she softly whispered, "Sora?" a small kiss confirmed her answer as she turned to face him. His face was sharper and less boyish, his ocean eyes seemed darker and tired. Softly she put her delicate hands to his face to cup it and ran her thumbs over his lips, silently wondering if this was some sort of a dream. Tears began to fall without effort as she withdrew her hands and pulled away from his embrace. Turning her back to him she pushed her way through the crowd and ran as fast as she could.

Shocked and confused Sora ran after her calling her name as he watched her run off in the distance. "Kairi! Kairi wait!" Stopping dead in her tracks as she heard that voice the caused her broken heart to leap she furiously turned to face him as he caught up. Standing five feet from her reach. "I did wait Sora! I waited everyday for five years! Five years Sora! Don't tell me to wait anymore I'm done!" Gasping she felt her knees buckle and the need to collapse consumed her as she started to fall, only to be caught by strong arms.

"No…. let go… let me go," she whispered brokenly. She didn't want to love him anymore. She didn't want to need him anymore, she didn't want all the pain that came with being with him, she didn't want it. Yet the more he held her, the more he stroked her back soothingly the more she did. Sora cradled her in his lap her head resting on his shoulder as he softly whispered his apologies.

"I'm sorry Kai I didn't mean to make you wait so long, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm so sorry!" His voice was gentle and soft, it soothed away the hurt that he had caused. Kairi wanted to hate him for caushing her so much distress, but knew that he wasn't to blame. She breathed in deeply his scent his, the smell of him was the same, strong, soothing, and powerful. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly. He was real, he was here with her again, in her arms safe. Smiling she opened her eye and looked up to see him staring down at her with concerned eyes filled with love and guilt. Talking his hand he stroked away all her tears as he cupped her face.

"You kept your promise," Kairi whispered softly, a smile tugging at her lips, Sora sighed with relief as he hugged her tightly to him, Her face hidden between the crook of neck.

"I missed you so much Kairi, I'm sorry I took so long to come back," he whispered in her hair, taking in the intoxicating scent she emitted. His beautiful Kairi had waited for him, for five year she had waited for him. The guilt tugged at his heart, killed him inside, but at the same time the selfish part of him cheered. Kissing her head softly he turned her chin up to him so that he could see her violet eyes.

"I love you Kairi, I love you so much," he said with an all serious intent. Grinning Kairi put her lips to his in a passionate kiss long due. Gripping him as though letting go would cause him to vanish if she didn't hold on tight enough.

Rising from the ground he walked towards the ocean where everything had began and sat down in the sand. Still cradling her in his arms he began to the small turne that she had earlier that day. Content to gaze at the sky that now they could both share together, instead of worlds apart.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked, her question breaking the satisfying silence. Sora took a moment to answer before replying honestly.

"Along the way we ran into some enemies that we had thought he had had already defeated, apparently not. Anyways, they were blocking the path to get this world, we tried to avoid them, seeing as all of us where exhausted and worn out. We had to come the long way home. If the those guys hadn't been blocking the way I would've been at the beginning of last year." He said with a bitter chuckle.

Kairi looked up at him and smiled, nodding her understanding she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Why did you wait for five years Kai?" He asked guilt dripping in every word that he spoke. Shifting uncomfortably Kairi tried to come up with a way to sum it all up. When she finally came to a conclusion as to why she replied gently, "I waited five years Sora, because I love you. I waited five years staring off into the distance because I kept believing that at any moment you were going to come home, I waited because I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to forget about you or lose you. Every moment killed me, every day when I walked home, I felt a little less confident. I felt a little more broken and a little less hopeful. It was today that I broke down and decided that maybe they were right. Five years is a long time Sora, especially to someone who wasn't expecting it. I kept thinking that if I let you go I wouldn't feel so empty without you, but truth was I was even emptier without you then I was with you. I love you Sora and that was my motivation. So that when you came back I could say you kept your promise," she ended with a sigh she buried her face in his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head in a gentle manner. Leaning down he whispered softly in her ear, "Thank you for waiting for me." Closing his eyes he rested his head on top of hers. Kairi smiled as she silently thought, 'He kept his promise.'

The moonlight shone down on the pair with all and all knowing smile that could only be seen if one was to look hard enough.


End file.
